The Reestablishment Evolution
by FLTTW
Summary: Sheldon returns and finds his perception of his world, and his girlfriend, have shifted much more that he expected. Amy struggles to keep up with an increasingly physical relationship and realises she knows less about intimacy than she once thought. (Eventually) Smutty Shamy multi-chapter. I just wanted to claim my awful ideas before someone else stumbles upon them.
1. The Deluge Imagination

**Spoilers for Season 7 finale! This story probably won't be very good but I feel I should do something with all my free time, seeing as I have about 40,000 words of pure fanfiction festering on my hard drive. This probably won't be updated very regularly but that's my fault, I'm just an unreliable person. **

**Anyway I digress, on with the story!**

* * *

It'd been almost three months since Sheldon had left. He and Amy hadn't spoken much over the break, she understood that Sheldon needed space, though she never realised just how much her boyfriend had missed her presence.

The couple had engaged in the odd video chat when the internet connection was sufficient. Not to mention a couple of uninformative phone calls in the middle of the night just so Sheldon could hear her voice, or make sure she was safe, or both.

Over the past two months California and the surrounding area had been experiencing a heat wave. It was the fifth of August, Sheldon had just finished and particularly rousing Skype chat with Amy in which she provided a very reasonable case, explaining to him how now was time to come back.

Honestly, Sheldon hadn't heard the last half of her reasons to return when she took her sweat stained shirt off to reveal an even sweatier blue tank top that did an amazing job at showcasing her 'assets'. If that hadn't been enough to distract him, she then proceeded to get up, turn around, and lean very gracefully to open a window.

'Oh, who am I kidding, I was staring at her ass.' He snapped to himself in his thoughts as he picked up the bag of items and essentials he had gained on his travels and got ready to head back to Pasadena the next day, early. It had been far too long, he wasn't going home because of her argument, he was going home because he missed her, and his friends.

* * *

The water hit her back, gently running down, between her shoulder blades. He ran his hands up and down her arms, applying hardly any pressure, as if not to hurt her. After a couple he added some weight to his strokes.

'Is she humming? I think so!'

He took that as a sign of relaxation and contentment, removing one hand from her upper arm to lift her hair over her shoulder. Grasping her water darkened locks in one hand, he shakily glided the back of his hand over her upper back. She gasped before he threw the wet hair onto to her shoulder with a delightful slapping noise.

He'd dreamt about her even more so than usual since he had left. By now he knew it was a dream, this had happened so many times before.

It always started off the same. She'd knock on the door, he'd answer, she would be there in her catholic school girl 'get up' – or sometimes Nurse Chapel from Star Trek, he would make his little comment about Gravity on Blu-ray…

…He always wished he could have retracted that comment, now she knew when he saw her that…exposed…he immediately started thinking about what was under her skirt…namely her firm, perky bottom…

…and then, in his dream, one way or another Amy would end up in bed with him, or participating some other carnal activity.

In this instance, somehow they had managed to _almost_ end up engaging in shower sex. Towards the end, the heavy, constant sound of the shower had died down, giving way to a gentle, but fast 'tic tic', the culprit of his watery dream.

He opened his eyes with a start to find large droplets of water dripping from the roof of his train cabin. He continued lying on his back, recovering his breath, watching the droplets fall with dismay as they thumped on his forehead, mixing with sweat from his dream. The coolness of the beads were refreshing in the current twenty six degree weather.

Luckily, the dream was cut short before things got any more _involved _or he would've had a sticky situation to deal with, on a train nonetheless. In an attempt to abate his arousal he let repulsive thoughts into his head.

'Seeing my mother back in Texas, with yet another man. What if Amy, without my interference, had consummated her relationship with Stuart years ago? Did Stuart ever think about her in the shower?' He tried to shake that thought away. 'Howard masturbating in his shower whilst imagining Lieutenant Ohura's hand working on his-' Yep, that one had made all of Sheldon's residual sexual urges flock away. 'Nope, nope. Nope.' He repeated in his mind.

Another drip on his head.

He was only on this rundown 'starlight express' because it was the earliest train to Pasadena (and apparently the lowest possible quality).

If they were trying to make a much newer – but still shoddy – brown driftwood door blend into what looked to be once a quite ornate mahogany door frame, they weren't doing a very good job of it. They hadn't even bothered to replace the old busted door hinges, they jutted out dangerously from under the new ones.

He was really starting to get sick of locomotives.

The only advantage of this train was the deservedly dirt cheap cabins. They were asking for it, if only one out of four light bulbs in the room worked…'The door hinges were probably broken by people trying to escape, I even don't want to know how those scratch marks were made on the wooden panel wall beside my bed...'

With a sigh, he rolled to his left, away from the curious wall, out of the path of the drips, reaching into his bag for his now cracked Iphone. He made a quick attempt to shield his eyes with one hand whilst squinting at the sudden light the screen provided.

05:46 am

He could get ready now. The train would arrive at Santa Barbara around five fifteen (hopefully) and the Glendale train didn't leave until five forty-five.

He pulled on his predominately white – or not so much, anymore - assassin's creed jacket and balanced precariously on the jolting train whist brushing his teeth and washing his face, but decided to forgo shaving for the fear of slicing his own throat just hours before seeing his girlfriend for the first time in four? Five months? It felt like longer that it was.

He had to leave his tiny room, the longer he stayed the more he felt his phobia of change – Metathesiophobia – was being replaced by claustrophobia. He grabbed his bag and went down the photographic list in his head, of all the items he had when he boarded.

Once he was sure he hadn't forgotten anything - what was he talking about, this mind doesn't forget – he quickly pushed his way through the flimsy door, making sure not to touch any handles on the way.

Walking to the carriage that contained a number of passenger seats and a couple of extremely well secured vending machines, he dropped a couple of coins into the one that looked like it functioned best.

He tapped in the corresponding number and letter for a FiBar, it was high fibre Friday of course.

In all this time he had only seen twelve people, and six of those were obviously working for the train company. Out of the window he ever so slightly recognised the rolling desert.

'Was that where Leonard's car was stolen?'

Well, he recognised the sign saying 'next station 30 miles'. That was his stop.

It had been quite the summer, but he missed his friends, nothing was the same without Penny's utterly stupid beliefs, Howard's innuendos, Leonard's tediousness, Bernadette's high-pitched bossiness, Raj's mocking and of course Amy's…he really couldn't think of any faults. Yes, he had told Leonard she talked too much and always wanted to hold hands, but now he found himself craving all the things he once complained about from her.

He sighed, this 'sabbatical' couldn't end soon enough.

He sat back in his chair and began to organise all his thoughts and concerns like Amy had taught him to back in June.

He felt so bad, leaving like he did. He knew she had been distraught for the first few days after he left and wished he had been there to comfort her. He didn't even properly say goodbye. He felt much better now about the changes in his life and the lives others around him, now that he had time to process them. Sheldon was now immensely more comfortable with change itself as well, Amy had given him several therapy sessions over the phone where they got to the root of his fear.

But, a thought kept niggling at the back of his mind; what if, when he goes back, he still can't handle it all? What if he's unable to accept changes with a smile like Amy taught him to?

He remembered back. 'Didn't Rajesh do something like that when he tried dating two women at the same time? Learn to accept new things?' With a moment's thought he picked up his phone again and called Raj. There were several rings until his effeminate friend answered.

"Hello…Sheldon?" He seemed to ask rather cautiously since he hadn't heard from him in months.

"Hi Raj, it's nice to hear from you after such a long time apart-" he stopped suddenly. 'Since when am I this nice?!' After a long moment of silence Sheldon continued. "I just wanted to ask, do you remember way back in April when you were unsure about dating Emily and Lucy at the same time?"

"Yeah, I think I do, why?"

"I was just wondering, how did you manage to gain that mind-set where you were able to say yes to everything?"

Raj chuckled on the other end of the phone. "It's actually quite a funny story." He laughed again. "Um, I think the night before, we were watching that Jim Carrey movie, Yes Man…and that's where I got the idea – a Yes Man being a guy who says yes to everything so…" He tailed off realising this probably wasn't the answer Sheldon was looking for.

"Really? That's it? A subpar comedy attempt was enough to make you attempt to date two women? Okay, this was a pointless enterprise, goodbye." He heard Raj yell for him to stay on the line but he was tired and couldn't be bothered with Raj's incessant babbling, so he hung up.

He felt he'd had enough of trains for a lifetime. Now he was going to go see Amy at her apartment.

As he got off hopefully the last train he'd ever be on, he checked his watch; 17:46, Amy would definitely be delayed by now, if she had been coming to pick him up, judging by the backed up traffic outside the window.

* * *

***freaks out because you read to the end of my first chapter* Long live the Shamy!**


	2. The Admission Discovery

**As I said, updates won't be quick. I've actually been blown away by the seven reviews I've gotten (and no, that's not sarcasm ) . Thank you so much to all the followers, people who have hit 'favourite' and reviewers! Well here's a second chapter. Spoiler - Not much happens...**

* * *

"She better turn up, Raj spent two hours on this!" Penny motioned up to her hair whilst she paced back and forth in 4b.

"Obviously he needed more time…" Bernadette mumbled under her breath as she sipped her wine, making sure not to get any over her bridesmaid's dress.

Penny leaned in to the smaller woman's face, too close for comfort. "You wanna go bitch?!"

Bernadette stood up, trying to look as intimidating as she could. "Excuse me-"

"Please, girls, girls, let's not rip each other's throats out over the absence of our least fashionable member." Raj came between the bickering blonds and gave Bernadette a disciplinary look. Penny sighed and stepped back, ignoring Raj's annoying cattiness.

"But c'mon! We've had two dress rehearsals and she hasn't turned up for any! She just keeps coming up with excuses like…I have study findings to 'coal-ate' or...and Emily's always siding with her, they could start a store with all the god damn quilted blankets those two have made!" Her arms motioned wildly like what Sheldon could only describe as a flamingo on Riddlin.

* * *

Over in Glendale, Amy sat with her new close friend and relatively recent addition to the group, Emily. The Neurobiologist just had somewhat of an emotional meltdown.

Emily was a surprisingly consoling person, she knew just what to say and do, and just what high fat foods you need for comfort.

"Amy, he was a jerk. I've only met him once and I already knew he was an asshole, you should never listen to anything he says." She rubbed her hand in circular motions up and down her friend's silk clad back and handed her another tissue.

"When I see him again I'm gonna' make sure he ends up crawling away on his knees."

"Yeah! That's the spirit! Don't let that bastard's words get to you."

"I bet if Sheldon was here he would exact his wrath upon Krip- I can't even bring myself to say his name."

"If Sheldon was here this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

* * *

Sheldon stood outside her door, slowly building his courage to knock. He heard women's voices, Amy's and one he could've sworn he'd heard before. As he raised his arm he felt his chest tighten and his hand began to shake.

'Just a panic attack.' He tried to repeat calmly in his head, attempting to take deep breaths and lowering his fist.

Just then a memory nudged him, something about a letter...a letter to Amy? Yes, that was it. He recalled a letter he had penned months ago, just after he ran away – so to speak.

Through the weeks following Sheldon's hasty departure, he had felt unbelievably guilty, an emotion he'd only experienced several times in his life. When he left there were so many thing he had not said to his girlfriend, and to his friends. He also felt phone calls were impersonal as a means to voice his thoughts. His solution was to write a letter, to send to Amy, but it was never sent. He couldn't bring himself to. Could he give it to her now?

He took off his bag, messily rummaging through to see if it possibly still lay at the bottom, scraps of paper fluttering onto the floor. Surely enough, it was there, tattered and torn and...wet for some unknown reason. Throwing the bag back onto his back, he composed himself again and held it in his hand down beside him, ready to read it when his girlfriend came to the door.

He lifted his arm again.

'...I should've brought an actual gift…I can't do this…'

Breath shortening, he completed three knocks before taking off like a chicken who just walked into KFC.

'Back to my apartment.' He thought, sprinting down the stairs, ignoring the elevator – too many people.

'But…no…Amy said it's not my apartment anymore, Penny's moved in with Leonard and they put my stuff from the living room in 4b. Bafflegab.'

* * *

There were three distinct knocks. It reminded Amy of Sheldon's, in quick succession, though lacking the call of her name. She very quickly dismissed the idea as he mind playing tricks on her; dehydrated from all the fluids she lost during her little breakdown. Her hearing was validated when Emily got up to answer the door.

"No one's there, probably the kids down the hall prank calling again." Emily shut the door and came to sit beside her friend again. "We have to get going, we're well past the realms of fashionably late, though I don't that realm existed to start with."

Emily kept her arm around Amy as they got up, and patted her down as if she was covered in rubble.

"Honestly I'm happy you finally cried about something...in the little time I've known you, you always seemed a bit robotic, even more so over the past month. Oh, and Penny told me you were like an android when she first met you?" Emily grabbed her car keys off the coffee table and they made their way out of Amy's apartment.

"Yes, I was extremely cold and logical before I met the gang, they took me in and made me feel like I belonged there, fitting in seamlessly among the broken toys." She smiled fondly, looking a bit nostalgic.

They stopped while Amy locked her door. "Sheldon and I fitted together like two peas in a pod. Leonard wouldn't stop calling us John and Yoko, which I found to be a tasteless comparison by anyone's standards, after doing a quick Google search on the couple." She smiled with a little giggle and looked at her shoes for any scuff marks. On the floor just to the left of her foot she noticed a piece of paper on the floor, it looked like a ticket of some sort. "Huh, this is unusual." Amy picked it up.

Emily grabbed it from her hands, curiosity getting the best of her, and flipped it over. "It's a train ticket."

"How do you know?" Amy peered over her friends arm.

"Uh, I don't know...maybe it's the fact that it says _Metro Translink Trains_?" Emily replied sarcastically. Amy didn't even notice the sentence's inflections and continued studying the slip of paper.

"Wait, it says Sheldon Cooper on it!" Amy snatched the ticket back and stepped a couple of feet away from the Dermatologist. "It's dated the fourteenth of August, and the train terminates at Monrovia. That passes right through here! Do you think he came to see me?"

"Well it seems like the only explanation." Emily was delighted that her friend seemed so happy and beamed back at her friend's giddy smile. Amy tucked the ticket carefully into her clutch.

Emily laughed a little to herself. "Maybe it's like Beetleguise, we said his name too many times." From the clueless look in Amy's eyes Emily could tell she understood nothing she was saying.

They started walking down the hall. "I met Sheldon once but you know that. Honestly I didn't think he was as robotic as everyone makes him out to be...and he was kind of cute, if anything a bit odd. I recognised the socially inept part, when I walked away I heard him ask Raj if what he just experienced was awkward or not."

Amy called the elevator.

"Firstly, he's my Sweet Babboo. We might both think he's sex on a stick but he's only in a relationship with me exclusively. Secondly, he has...we both have changed a lot over the years, him slower than me. When you met him he was increasingly showing just how 'human' he was. Even before he kissed me you could tell sex was on his mind when everyone around him had believed he was asexual for most of the time they knew him."

They got into the lift. Emily pressed the large illuminated 'G' for the ground floor and the doors closed. "Once I asked if he wanted to go on a walk and he immediately snapped back;" She placed her hand on the base of her neck in an attempt to make her voice deeper, and cleared her throat. "Everything's just **sex **with you, isn't it?" She began to smile towards the end of her impersonation because of the Texan accent she tried to fit in. By the time they made it to Emily's car they were laughing hysterically.

She sat down in the passenger seat, closing the door, the black leather burning her legs and tushie.

Amy's mood had lightened significantly. When she calmed down she found herself happier, friendlier, and unusually interested in Raj and Emily's relationship.

"So, how's it been going with Rajesh?" Emily seemed to quiet down at that.

"Fine." She muttered.

Emily drove towards North Los Robles a little quicker than the road signs permitted, trying to get to 4A as quickly as possible.

"I'm definitely no expert, but you don't seem okay..."

"It's fine, really!" She snapped at Amy who slunk in her chair after Emily's reaction. Suddenly it occurred to Amy.; that was definitely something she wouldn't do in the little emotionless bubble she had been in since Sheldon left. Not one to pry, she restrained from prodding further. She put the window down, savouring the cool breeze and dreaming about her boyfriend, who may or may not have finally came back.

* * *

**I'll try to update promptly. I'll have more time now that my classes have ended for the summer. Just imagine I didn't just notice that I misspelled the the title, it should say: **_The Re**-**establishment Evolution_. **Oh,**** and 'bafflegab' is a little reference to something I'm sure nobody will get...*issues subtle challenge to readers***

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. The Possession Shift Misunderstanding

**So, another day, another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe it, we're in three chapters! *squee squee* Oh, and I just feel so honoured that the authors of some of my all time favourite FanFics have reviewed and followed this crappy idea! About those 40,000 words of FanFiction, I threw that out and started fresh sooo...slower updates yay! I don't know if you'll pick up that all words in apostrophes are Sheldon's thoughts unless stated otherwise.**

**P.S. The Make-up Inefficacy, Amy's Cryptogram and The Santa Barbara Conduit are pure gold (me and my baser urges XD) ! Eh, and don't stress over the apartment thayng (I doubt you are) , I had this all thought through before I even put finger to keyboard. **

* * *

Sheldon made his way up the stairs. 'Ah, the nostalgia.' He thought. 'All the years climbing these stairs and walking up them now, they feel all brand new.'

He was still feeling quite skittish from his "little" panic attack earlier. Dreading seeing the apartments reconfigured, he began ascending toward the fourth floor. The distinct chatter of bitchy bickering was first to come into earshot.

"Amy is beautiful!" He heard Penny yell. "Okay, okay. Enough! It's been ten minutes and the argument has became redundant." A gentle Indian voice replied submissively.

'Damn right Amy's beautiful. She always has been.'

"And my hair's beautiful too...and I know you only got an up-do to look taller...you...you short-ass Crouton!" Penny screamed at who he assumed was Bernadette.

'Just imagine if it was Howard...oh God...'

He peered around the last corner. 'Strange...Penny's apartment is unchanged...but I thought my stuff was there? Unless they're selling my stuff! They wouldn't..._ohhh_ they would get _sooo _many strikes.'

He dismissed the idea when he saw Bernadette angrily leave 4b with a hand over her face, slamming the door behind her. 'Oh crap, she's coming this way...'

Pressing himself against the wall encasing the elevator, he awaited discovery and no doubt gleeful welcoming home. His anxiety left him when Bernadette stopped, luckily just short of the stairs. Sheldon looked around the corner again. She was leaning against the elevator door. 'Huh...no caution tape over the doors?'

She tipped her head back, sighing and opening her eyes. She noticed something in the corner of her eye and looked to the left.

"Sheldon?"

He didn't even consider that she could now see him too.

"Bernadette." He stated.

"You're home?" She stepped away from the elevator door watched him sceptically as he stood in front of her.

"Well, I'm not _home_ yet. Anyway, I can never be _home_ again. Amy said you moved my stuff to 4b." He looked down at her, realising they never really had talked. He thought her voice was grating anyway.

"What? We never touched your stuff, you'd probably kill us, or we'd get like one thousand strikes each...and I think it would be illegal to evict someone like that. You'd have to get Judge Judy on our collective ass."

"What?"

"Amy must have misunderstood, she hasn't been here much over the summer."

"Oh...wait, she hasn't been here?"

"Yep, turns out you actually are the glue that holds our gang together, like you kept telling me." Bernadette rolled her eyes. Sheldon could help but feel a little pride.

"Well, I'm going to go to _my_ apartment and be _apart_ from you."

"Wait! Don't you want to see everyone?"

"No. And Bernadette, why are you wearing a dress?"

"We're doing a dress rehearsal for Penny's wedding. Everyone's in there. Amy and Emily will be here soon...hopefully..."

He was just about to zone out and go on into 4a when he did a double take upon hearing Amy might be there. He tried to tone down his reaction. "Ah, of course. Well, goodbye Dr Rostenkowski-Wolowitz." He just wanted to say her unnecessarily double-barrelled title once before he closed the door behind him.

Bernadette cooled herself down entirely before heading back inside Penny's.

"Oh look, Funsize finally decided to show up." The bride greeted with a hand defiantly placed on her hip.

"Shut up Menstrual Cramp, I've got something juicy."

"What, apart from that juicy tushie?" Howard, who had been silent whilst the fight ensued, spoke up playfully.

"Calm down you! No, I just saw _Sheldon_ out in the hall."

Everyone yelled several happy comments just before Leonard jumped up out of his seat, stepping on Howard's toes, and out of 4b.

"What the hell?!" Penny exclaimed as she watched the two doors being flung open. Her fiancé threw his short arms around a certain sweaty man, who had been kneeling and looking through his backpack pre-hug.

The embrace hit Sheldon with so much force he was thrown to the floor. He was about to scold the physicist now lying on his chest. Sheldon usually hated hugs, but Leonard's was so loving. He'd never hugged him before...except for that night when the heat went out...but that didn't count...and nobody wanted to remember that certain turn of events.

'Oh what the hell.' Sheldon thought and put his arms around his friend. He couldn't deny that he hadn't missed him.

"I missed you so much, Buddy." Leonard burrowed his head into Sheldon's neck and exhaled with a smile. The shorter man kicked the bag from underneath him so they were in full contact, both their eyes closed.

They lay a bit longer before Sheldon noticed everyone watching. Feeling uncomfortable, Sheldon pushed Leonard away. Sheldon coughed to regain his composure and stood up.

The two of them faced two laughing women and two solemn guys.

"Well that was an unnecessary challenge to our heterosexuality." Leonard whispered and Sheldon nodded.

They stood there, waiting for the laughter to stop, palms sweaty.

Two voices got louder on their way up the stairs. Everyone immediately identified them.

Amy and Emily continued on to 4b, where they stopped when they noticed Howard, Raj, Penny and Bernadette all grinning at them. "Are we missing something?" Emily broke the silence.

Penny gripped Amy's shoulders and turned her to look across the hall. "Someone's here that we _all_ know you've been missing!"

"Sheldon!" She ran across to him, hugged and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. To stop himself from falling backwards like he had with Leonard, he wrapped his hand around her waist as support. The kiss continued and he found himself placing his other hand gently into her hair. He closed his eyes as his surprise faded.

"Wow, Android Amy's gone." Penny chimed as Emily just stood there speechless.

'She smells so nice...and she tastes nice too...mint? I missed having her this close, I wish I could never let go...wait, what am I doing? Our tongues are in each other's mouths! Disgusti...wow...'

Sheldon didn't even notice how quickly the kiss had become an open-mouthed one and hummed into it.

Leonard, who was much closer to the couple, looked over at everyone else and pretended to wretch.

"That's enough kids! Amy's got a faux wedding to attend to." Penny yelled and Sheldon tugged her head back.

"Sorry." Amy said, blushing and still on a high from the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced.

Sheldon's chest was still heaving and butterflies danced in his stomach, by now he knew it was obviously arousal. He just stared into her eyes for a moment, hand still entwined in her hair and gulped. At that moment she let out a small 'hoo' and he lowered his grip to her hips.

"So..so you can come over...tonight...after?" She silenced the befuddled home-comer with a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll come over tonight. It is, of course, Date Night."

'How could I forget?!' He cursed himself.

She tried to say it sternly – after all, some guys did like an authoritative woman – and her words successfully came off to Sheldon as coy and sexy.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear and glimpsed Penny dancing like a giddy baffoon in the background.

"I know." She quietly answered back and her boyfriend shivered at the feeling of her hot breath against his ear, and that she had just made a Han Solo reference. Their cheeks were pressed against each other's and for once Amy could actually feel his stubble scratching her cheek.

"Hoo."

Sheldon made a little breathy laugh. He turned her and gently pushed her out of his living room. "Go!" He smiled.

Everyone was just observing in shocked silence. No one had even seen them kiss before, never mind like _that_. Raj wouldn't rip his gaze from the couple whilst he asked;

"Doesn't it just make you feel all tingly inside?"

Amy walked past Raj and sat down with a dazed expression.

The cadence was shattered when Sheldon yelled at Leonard;

"Do I have a bone to pick with you, my good Sir!"

Leonard jumped where he stood and reacted with what he thought would be the most appropriate response.

"That hug meant nothing!"

Sheldon tilted his head with a questioning look at his 'buddy'. "No, Bernadette told me Amy hasn't been here all summer! If what happened when you found out I was at the train station months ago is anything to go by, you probably didn't even think twice about her!"

Just then Stuart ran up the stairs, swiftly smoothing down his usual outfit, standing to the side, and trying to tastefully usher the girls past him. "Girls, your pimp-tastic ride awaits..." Stuart still looked like his pasty, nervous self. He just kind of jittered around as he talked and darted his eyes around with a fake smile. "Oh, hi Sheldon. Welcome Home."

"Hello Stuart."

Sheldon was irate that he was stopped before he could get tore into Leonard for neglecting Amy.

The guys and girls flooded by, saying 'bye' to Sheldon and 'hi' to Stuart. Sheldon heard Leonard ask Stuart why he would say something so cheesy and he explained that Howard had text him and told him to say it. Penny patted Sheldon's shoulder as she passed him and said she had also missed him. At the very end of the entourage Amy stopped. His anger at Leonard left when, for the third time that night, she kissed him. Quick. Just another peck. But enough for him to realise he never wanted to leave her behind again.

She waved like a shy school girl. Sheldon squeaked out a 'goodbye', trying not to act as if he wasn't at the total mercy of his hormones right now.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for reading! Sticker for you! And an Eternal Scout Badge! **


End file.
